The present invention relates to a window assembly for partition panels and the like, and in particular to a fastenerless window module that is quickly and easily assembled and installed on site without the use of tools.
Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing cost, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with modular furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement commonly used for furnishing open plans includes movable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels are configured to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniturexe2x80x9d. Another arrangement for dividing and/or partitioning open plans includes modular furniture arrangements, in which a plurality of differently shaped, free standing furniture units are positioned in a side-by-side relationship, with upstanding privacy screens attached to at least some of the furniture units to create individual, distinct workstations and/or offices. Both of these types of modular furniture systems, as well as others, have been widely received due largely to their ability to be readily reconfigured and/or moved to a new site, since they are not part of a permanent lease hold improvement.
One type of partition panel utilizes prefabricated panels having generally rectangular perimeter frames that are interconnected along vertical side edges to form a partition wall. Such systems have redundant vertical structure along the side edges, resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, due to the size and weight of the prefabricated panels, wider and/or higher panels may be difficult to transport and handle at the installation site. Due to the excessive weight and size of a large prefabricated panel, the width and/or height of prefabricated panels are limited. Because smaller prefabricated panels must be used, additional vertical structure and connections are required along a given partition wall due to the greater number of prefabricated panels. Due to these limitations of prefabricated panels, knockdown panel frames that can be transported in individual pieces and assembled on site have been developed. This arrangement allows very wide and/or high panels to be used, thereby reducing the number of cover panels, frame members, and connectors required.
Prefabricated window panels that are compatible with prefabricated panel systems have been developed. However, prefabricated window panels suffer from many of the same disadvantages as other types of prefabricated panels, including excessive shipping costs and other related expenses.
One aspect of the present invention is a window assembly for installation across at least a portion of an opening through a partition frame. The window assembly includes a sheet of light-transmitting material defining opposite edges. Side members are disposed on the opposite side edges, and telescope relative to one another. At least one of the side members includes a connector for securing the window assembly to the partition frame. The connector engages the partition frame upon telescoping of the side members, and thereby secures the window to the partition frame.
Another aspect of the present invention is a combination knockdown partition frame and window assembly. The knockdown partition frame includes a pair of horizontally spaced-apart vertical posts, and a pair of vertically space-apart horizontal beams extending therebetween. The horizontal beams have opposite ends releasably interconnecting the post to define therewith a partition frame having an enlarged opening therethrough. The window assembly includes a light-transmitting sheet and a pair of edge members that are positioned on opposite edges of the sheet. The edge members are movable relative to one another between an engaged position and a disengaged position. At least a first one of the side edge members includes a connector that engages the partition frame upon movement to the engaged position to thereby connect the window assembly to the partition frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method of securing a window assembly to a frame. The method includes providing a light-transmitting sheet having opposite side edges. At least one side member is placed on a selected one of the side edges of the sheet in a movable relationship thereto to form a window assembly. The light-transmitting sheet is placed across at least a portion of an opening through the frame, and the side member is interconnected with the frame by shifting the side member relative to the sheet and into engagement with the frame to thereby interconnect the side member and the frame.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.